Expectations
by portentous humanoid
Summary: Valentine tribute...? anyway,  So much for my love... So much for valentine's... so much for my expectations!  "'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart.   It hurts. "


**DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p><em>I tried to ran away... away from the two of them<em>

_...from this feeling..._

_...from him..._

_But how do you ran away from someone who always know who you are, knows you so well that you can't hide from them anymore?_

"Boo" a velvety voice whispered in my ear that startled me "Found you"

"What the-! Scorp!" I laughed

He laughed.

"I'm getting tired with this game" I said crossing my arms "You always found me first"

Playing hide and seek was one thing we both grew up with

he chuckled and gave me that snarky smile of his "I know you all too well for me to find you"

_Yeah, you really do..._

"So did you found Lil yet?" I asked as we walk

"Nope"

So we searched for her while we talked

"Listen, I like someone..."

My heart suddenly beat fast "Really? That's something new... I couldn't believe a guy like you who is so full of himself could like someone" I laughed

"Tss! of course, what do you think? It's nice to share some love every once in awhile" he said in a straight face that I laughed

"Anyway, who is it?"

"You'll found it out" he grinned

We continued to argue who it is that he likes... But he won't tell me,

And I won't lie to you... There is this hope that bugs me inside out.

It took us 3 minutes to find her,

"You're one good player" Scorpius remarked

"heh. of course" she smiled

Pretty Lily, I wish I got that look... _Red head, beautiful smile, great attitude, smart…_

Things I don't have… except for the smartness of course. _(haha!)_

"So what are your plans for tomorrow's valentine's day?" Lily suddenly asked

We both stop in our tracks and look at each other and laughed

"Nothing" we chorused and I looked away

_I don't know when this started but... ever since I found out I like- love Scorpius it's all awkward for me now._

"Hey Rosie!" Scorpius greeted me "Library again? You never get tired of this place would you?" he chuckled

"Never" I smiled but my eyes was still in the book

"So, uh... Rose? I need your advice"

"Advice?" this time I placed my book to the side "About what?"

"I want to give Lily a present this Valentine's Day" he said a bit hesitant

"w-wait? Lily?" My heart stopped, did I heard him right?

Suddenly the gravity was weighing down on me... My knees threatened to fall. Lucky I'm not holding the book anymore or I would've dropped it.

The world was suddenly in slow motion.

_I was suddenly picturing the future Scorpius and Lily... and the bestfriend (me) out of the picture._

"Hey? Are you alright?"

"uh. y-yeah"

"So anyway, I thought you totally figured that one out before"

"N-no. But- I mean, what are you planning to give her?"

...But from what I know you LIKE her as a FRIEND... I didnt know you LOVE her,

"A bear? or a charm bracelet?"

"Charm bracelet would be.. would be nice" I gave him a-what-I-hope- was a smile.

"...and chocolates! Would chocolate be nice? Do you think she'd like it? Like me…?"

I nodded "Of course" I checked my watch "Anyway, I have to go... see ya later"

I got my book that suddenly got 5 tons heavier and dragged myself out, stopping the tears threatening to fall out in the process.

_Of course. It was Lily... It had been Lilly all along._

Who am I kidding?

_myself._

_So much for my expectations._

_So, yeah. It's a Valentine 's Day today. So what? It's like any other day_

Anyway, Scorpius dragged me with him in giving Lily her Valentine present.

Lily was so flattered and couldn't stop squealing.

_In that one moment, I was already out in the picture... what more in the future...? with her in it. there's no more Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, "The Team in Everything"_

"Hey Rosie!" Scorpius greeted me with a huge grin plastered on his face later that day. "Thanks for the support!" he smiled "Sorry you were left out..."

_Psh. yeah right._

"So, anyway, this is for you" he smiled and handed me a box wrapped in red gift wrapped with heart in them.

"Thanks," I smiled- a real smile... I don't understand, why would he still give me...? "Sorry I didn't get you something"

"It's okay" he smiled "I'll go now"

"Bye"

I quickly went to my room and opened the gift he gave me...

A box of chocolates... I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face. A small note suddenly fell.

_To my beastfriend Rose,_

_ hey! tnx for being the BEST friend ever!_

_ You'll always be my friend and I'm always here for you_

_HAPPY VALENTINES!_

_ -Scorp_

GREAT.

_Always BE my friend_

_Guess I'll never be something more to him..._

_**...have you ever been inlove? horrible isn't it? it makes you vulnerable. **_

_** It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone else could get inside you and mess you up. You build all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, **_

_** then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it.**_

_** They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. **_

_** It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. **_

_**It hurts. **_

_**Not just the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**SORRY for the lame story... lame grammar... AND lame ending... I'm just tooooo heartbroken to write an ending with my fave characters who should've ended up together... /3 MAYBE I'll just write an alternative ending if some would request it :) :P**

**oh! and another disclaimer! the poem like above bolded and italicized above isn't mine... it's written by NEIL GAIMAN, I just saw it in the internet.**

**REVIEWS? :P**

**[ love is sooo bitter :| so much for HAPPY Valentine's day... more like Single awareness day. haha! ]  
><strong>


End file.
